1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to artificial weight control devices, and more particularly to an oral device to aid in weight control. More specifically, the invention relates to an oral device which assists in weight control by reducing the volume of a user's oral cavity to slow down the rate of food ingestion.
2. Related Art
Methods and apparatuses for controlling weight are known. The methods include dieting, exercising, body wrapping, special medications, stomach and bowel surgery, blocking the intake of solid food by wiring shut the mouth, or by use of a sieve-like mouth guard. The most effective method of weight control, of course, is to merely limit the amounts of calories that are taken into one's digestive system. Thus, dieting, and the variations thereof, including fasting, are perhaps the most widespread and well-known methods of weight control.
Various mechanical devices and oral appliances also are known in the art to assist in weight control. These include elastic devices which are attached over the mouth to inhibit, but not completely prevent food intake, and still permit normal breathing and speech, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,825,881 and 4,883,072, to Bessler. Another device design is merely positioned in the mouth to stimulate salivation and swallowing, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,224,442 and 5,052,410, both issued to Stubbs. Others are designed to be placed adjacent to or over the teeth, to impede chewing action and thus reduce food intake. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,727,867 (Knoderer) and 4,738,259 (Brown et al.) describe examples of such devices. Steven et. al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,771) disclose a sieve-like device which is pivotally supported on upper teeth and drop down every time the mouth is open, to block the intake of solid food. Only liquids and finely-ground food may pass.
Although use of an oral weight control device such as Steven et al. does, in fact, limit intake to liquids and semi-liquids only, it poses problems for the user. First, the device is cumbersome and must stay in the mouth constantly. There can be psychological complications as it requires the user to adapt to a large moving object inside the mouth at all times. This adaption may not be possible for all users, and could create tension, nervousness, and self-consciousness over long periods of time. Due to the permanent nature of its installation in the mouth, relief from these problems may not be available. Psychologically, the permanent device acts as a crutch since the user does not exercise free will in its daily use. The habit of its function also is out of step with the normal daily occurrence of ingesting solid food. Thus, it keeps the user from partaking in any average meal, and does not serve to train the user to change any pattern or habit that created the weight gain.
Secondly, physiological problems would include abrasion of the tongue from the repeated contacts with the device. The abrasion problem extends to the sides of the cheeks due to constant friction, especially during talking. Thirdly, oral hygiene can not be optimal because the device and attaching mechanism are not readily removable. Even though the teeth may be brushed in some fashion, complete and total hygiene can not be easily achieved. Food particles remaining in the mouth even after brushing will collect in the mouth and attach to the many crevices of the device. Since the device drops down on the tongue as the mouth is opened, flossing of the rear teeth is not possible, thus further contributing to poor oral hygiene and dental health. Bacteria accumulating in the mouth causes halitosis and illness.
Furthermore, medication and nutritional supplements in capsule or tablet form could not be ingested in the usual fashion. In the event of a medical emergency, this could pose additional problems which can not be readily overcome due to the permanent nature of the device's installation in the mouth.
Published research has shown that under normal conditions, there is a lag time between the entry of food into the digestive track and the assimilation of nutrition into the blood stream. For example, it takes approximately 20 minutes from the time that the food reaches the stomach for it to be broken down so that it can be absorbed into the blood stream. This, then, carries the message of nourishment to the hunger centers of the brain, triggering a response of being full. Therefore, the rapid ingestion of food until the hunger sensation is satisfied, will invariably lead to excessive caloric intake. Additional information regarding these phenomena can be found in Optimal Wellness, by Dr. Ralph Golan, Ballantine Books, 1995. In discussing food digestion and assimilation, Dr. Golan states that "Ideally, you should eat slowly and take small bites, making sure to chew thoroughly." In Manifesto for a New Medicine, Dr. James S. Gordon (Addison Wesley, 1996) states: "Most of us eat too fast, as well as too much. Almost 70 million Americans are more than 20% above their ideal weight." In Eat More, Weigh Less, Harper Perennial, 1993, Dr. Dean Ornish recommends smaller bites, eaten slowly, peacefully.
For these reasons, it is generally recommended that solid food be consumed slowly. Taking smaller bites make for slower eating, giving the digestion process time to register satiety, thus slowing the rate of consumption and the amount of food consumed.
Published research states that a habit can be established by consistently altering behavior patterns for 21 days. Thus, if a person can develop a habit of eating smaller bites and at a slower rate, with the aid of a removable device, for example, then eventually the user will be able to consume food in a healthier manner even when not using the device.
Other studies show that most people expect to eat for a given, set period of time, regardless of the amount of food that they ingest. This being true, then if a person can obtain the satisfaction of having a "full mouth" with less food present, then that person would consume less food per bite, slowing down the process, aiding digestion and reducing the amount of food needed for satisfaction.